The Wish Box
by opal aline
Summary: Faced with another boring birthday, I am less then thrilled when presented with a wish box from my sister. Little did I know how drastically that tiny wooden box would change my life.


**DISCLAIMER 1: ALL THINGS TWILIGHT BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: ALL THINGS RELATED TO ****HOCKEYWARD, TATTWARD AND CUPCAKE MISCHIEF BELONG TO HUNTERHUNTING AND ARE USED WITH HER WRITTEN PERMISSION.**

**DISCLAIMER 3: ALL THINGS 50 AND RED ROOM RELATED BELONG TO SNOWQUEENS ICEDRAGON AND ARE USED WITH HER WRITTEN PERMISSION.**

**A/N: This was written for my fabulous beta and friend, Justine, after a conversation about stepping into fan fiction. **

**Thank you Twiny for your constant love and support and for always perving out with me. Thanks to Kathie for being my most ardent fan and for all our *ahem* detail oriented discussions. Thanks to Momma for always loving on and supporting me and for the inspiration. Thanks to Pill, just for being you. Lastly thanks to Icy and HH for being extremely cool and letting me play with their boys!**

**THE WISH BOX**

I'm staring.

Just staring at the box in my lap.

I know there are people looking at me, expecting me to do something with this box.

I'm having trouble pulling my fanfiction addled brain into the present.

Present…hmmm…that's jogging something.

Oh yes…it's my birthday.

The box in my lap is a gift from my sister and the people around me are my family, waiting on me to open my gift.

I rip through the pink and yellow daisy covered paper, pulling out the tiny, white cardboard box nestled inside.

I press my thumb under the lid of the box and pop it open.

Inside is a small, round, wooden box, just the perfect size to fit right in my palm.

The lid of the box is carved in intricate, geometric patterns, beautiful in their minuscule detail.

I tug the lid from the box and am met with an empty interior.

I look up at my sister to see if there is some kind of joke I'm missing.

My sister is laughing now, "It's a wish box. You write a wish on a scrap of paper and put it in the box. Then, before you go to sleep, you hold the box in your hand and concentrate on what you wrote on the paper. I think it's cute."

I smile widely at my sister, and I hear my voice telling her the perfunctory thank you, but in my head I'm thinking, _What the fuck?_

What a crap gift!

I know it's supposed to be the thought that counts, but come on…what a joke!

My mind drifts off again as my body goes through the motions of unwrapping more gifts…eating cake…cleaning up.

It's always the same visions that fill my mind…Robert Pattinson, or, more often than not, his alter egos: Edward Cullen or Edward Masen.

I'm completely caught up in my obsessive world.

It all started with a little series of books known as _The Twilight Saga_, which led to the movies, which led to me being on fan blogs, which led to reading and writing fanfiction.

It's like I can never get enough of Robert/Edward.

He is my drug, and I'm hopelessly addicted.

**~x~**

It is night once again, and I sit alone in my house, curled up on my couch, laptop perched on my knees, deeply entrenched in my favorite fanfiction.

Oh, how I wish I could step through my screen and enter that world.

My eyes are heavy and the words blur in front of me.

Sighing, I slam my laptop shut. _Time to face reality._

I trudge back to my bedroom and ready myself for sleep.

Just as I am climbing into bed, I spy the wish box; it is sitting innocently on my dresser where I tossed it.

A silly thought crosses my mind, and I climb back out of my bed, searching for paper and pen.

I jot my silly thought onto a tiny piece of paper, folding it several times before popping it into the box.

I grip the box tightly in my palm and concentrate on all my favorite versions of Edward and, of course, I also think of Robert.

I mumble to myself as I climb between the sheets, setting the wish box on my night stand.

I am such an idiot.

With that thought, I nestle onto my pillow, my mind drifting into dreamland.

**~XX~**

I wake to the feeling of something cold and hard against my back.

At least, I think I'm awake.

I feel a little groggy, my head swimming ever so slightly.

My eyes are still closed, and I'm a bit confused.

I feel like I'm standing, but that can't be right...I just woke up.

My senses are coming to me slowly.

I'm sure I hear a voice, low and smooth…definitely male, _what the hell!_

Fingers are touching my skin, my eyes fly open in alarm, and I push myself backward, slamming into the hard, cold behind me.

I am dumbfounded by the sight that meets my eyes.

This can't be…I am definitely dreaming!

I greedily drink in the vision before me…Edward Cullen, captain of the Chicago Blackhawks, standing completely naked before me.

With great difficulty, I move my eyes from Edward to take in my surroundings.

_Holy Fuck!_

_I'm in a locker room!_

My dream has taken me to one of my favorite scenes.

Everything is so vivid! I've never had a dream with this kind of detail before.

I can feel the rough carpet under my feet, the cold steel of a locker on my ass, and best of all I can feel Edward.

My eyes snap to him as his fingers graze over the swell of my breasts, moving till he is palming them both, my hardened nipples pressing into his palms.

_Oh God!_

His hands are perfection, he feels so real!

This is, by far, the best dream ever!

He hasn't said a word yet, but his intentions are clear.

He shifts his hips slightly toward me, and I feel the full length of his massive erection as it presses into my stomach.

His hands are squeezing and pushing my breasts, kneading them under his skilled fingers.

I'm melting; this is so much better then my usual daydreams.

"I love your boobs, baby."

His voice is butter!

Hot, melted butter…oozing all over me…covering me in delicious warmth.

I reach my hand out to touch him, but a small fragment of my brain is afraid he will disappear if I do.

My finger tips graze his bicep and I feel the muscles ripple under his flesh as he squeezes my breasts again.

He hasn't disappeared and I am giddy with excitement. I want to hold onto this dream as long as possible.

I splay my fingers out so my hands are flat against his arms and I begin to explore.

I follow the natural lines of his body, tracing the muscles and tendons that stretch up to his neck.

I want to see his eyes...the eyes I have read about in countless chapters of fan fiction.

I move my hands up his neck and up to that perfect jaw line, tracing the defined edge slowly, hearing the slight scrape as my fingers move through the scruff.

When my fingers reach his chin, I apply just enough pressure to let him know I want him to lift his head.

He lifts his head slowly upwards, like he is reluctant to move his gaze from my boobs, and knowing this Edward as I do, this is probably very true.

My breath catches in my throat as soon as his eyes lock with mine.

I have dreamt so many times of his eyes, but it was never like this before.

His eyes are alive. Sparking and pulsing with green flame, filled with need…with lust.

I am dazed beyond belief…burned alive by his smoldering gaze.

Before my brain can even register what is happening, his lips are crashing into mine, sucking my bottom lip into his own.

I am overcome with sensation, his lips and tongue are warm and strong as they dance with mine…massaging…caressing.

Desire is building inside me, pumping like a life force.

Edward has moved his hands from my boobs and is trailing them down my ribs…over my hips and around to my ass.

I moan loudly into his mouth, not only because of the delicious way he is touching me, but because I know what is about to happen.

Edward is going to fuck me hard and fast against the locker behind me.

His fingers dig into my ass and start pulling me up.

I eagerly clasp my hands around his shoulders and lift up my legs to wrap around his muscular hips.

The heat of his massive cock presses against my clit, causing me to gasp into his mouth.

Pure need is driving me…I need to feel Edward inside me.

Now!

He seems to sense my need, grinding into me several times.

I have to pull my mouth from his so I can suck in lungfuls of air.

My god, if the foreplay is this good, then I'm in for some hot sex!

I run my hands from Edward's shoulders, down across the taut muscles of his chest...past the finely rippled muscles of his abs…till my fingers brush the head of his enormous cock. I smile a slow, sexy smile as I wrap my fingers around his tip.

It's firm, like a ripe strawberry and I want to taste it, but not right now.

Right now I need him other places.

I slide my hand further down, watching Edward's eyes roll back slightly in his head and a low groan escapes his lips.

I try and wrap my hand around his monster cock, but it is no use, my fingers aren't even close to meeting.

I hold him as firmly as I can and start pushing that firm tip down toward my wet and waiting folds.

As soon as he's positioned in front of me, he thrusts his hips forward, burying himself in me completely.

I can't think.

I can't breathe.

I am only sensation…

He fills me completely, till I feel that I will burst at the seams.

I'm instantly thrown into orgasm with just that first thrust.

I call his name in my ecstasy…the sound of his name on my lips makes me come again.

I have dreamt of this moment countless times, but it was never like this before…never this real.

Edward begins to really move now – thrusting into me hard and fast.

His fingers are gripping my ass with almost painful force, but it only increases the intensity.

I watch his face through my haze of lust.

His eyes are focused and intense, he is looking down…watching our bodies move…watching himself fuck me.

"God, baby. You're so tight! Cum for me again."

The sound of his voice, raw and desperate with need, sends me over the edge again.

Edward increases the speed of his pumping, moving inside me so hard and fast I'm bouncing off the locker behind me and holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

A fine sheen of sweat begins to form between my breasts and is creating little rivers down to my stomach.

Edward shifts me against him, wrapping one of his muscled forearms underneath my ass, and his other hand is running between my breasts, following the rivers of sweat.

Gathering the moisture, he slides his hand between us and begins rubbing his thumb over my clit.

The second his thumb brushes me, I explode!

My walls clutch around him in desperation, my back arches, pressing my sweaty chest to his.

I'm grasping franticly with my fingers and legs, trying to pull him closer…deeper.

Edward lets out a series of low grunts as I feel him throb and twitch inside me…spilling his hot seed.

I'm so exhausted; I can barely keep my eyes open.

Edward's lips are on my neck…kissing their way lightly up to my ear.

His voice is thick…laced with emotion.

"You are amazing, baby."

I smile into his neck…a sleepy, euphoric smile, before my eyes close and sleep takes me.

**~XX~**

My brain springs to consciousness before my eyes are open.

My dream is still fresh in my mind.

I remember every detail.

Hell, I can still feel the sweat on my body.

I try stretching my body to wake up.

My arms feel like lead – like they can't move.

What the hell is going on?

I blink open my eyes, trying to see through my sleepiness.

The light is low, with a flickering quality and I look toward my right arm.

What the fuck?

Why is my arm tied to the bed?

I look over to the other arm…also tied to the bed.

I'm not even in my own bed!

Where am I?

I try to look around as much as I can.

The bed I am in is a massive, dark, four poster, to which my hands are secured with carefully knotted silk ties.

The sheets beneath me are red, as I strain to look around me - familiarity hits me.

I'm tied to a huge bed…I can see canes and floggers on the wall…_Holy fuck_!

_I'm in the red room!_

I catch movement in my peripheral vision and move my eyes.

In the corner of the room a man is uncoiling his long frame from a chair, where I assume he has been watching me.

As soon as he steps into the light my breath catches and my mouth and vagina fill with moisture.

There he is…sauntering toward me with his sex walk…Fifty Shades in all his glory!

His hair is its usual messed perfection…his long, straight, elegant fingers run through it, messing it even more.

His eyes are burning and intense, their green depths full of carnality.

He moves with almost feline grace, slow and deliberate.

The soft glow from the candles flickers and shines off the small round scars that pepper his chest.

The muscles of his body ripple under his skin as he moves. My gaze travels down to his faded and tattered jeans that hang low on his narrow hips, revealing the trail of soft bronze hair that leads down from his navel.

My eyes finally travel down to his long, narrow, bare feet – every inch of him is complete perfection and it makes my heart beat out an aching tattoo in my chest at the mere sight of him.

He stops once he reaches the edge of the bed…his eyes rove over my naked body.

His gaze alone sending tingles of flame all over my skin.

"So beautiful." His voice is pure velvet lust.

I watch in awe and wonder as he brings one of his leanly muscled arms to my side and drags one of his long fingers from my waist up to my breast.

My body is alive with desire as he touches me.

I strain against the scarves…longing to touch him.

"Patience, baby…patience."

His every move is slow and precise as he begins to touch me in earnest.

His hand splays across my breast, squeezing and teasing it gently - causing me to moan and pull slightly against my restraints.

His lips curve into an enticing crooked grin, "I like having you at my mercy."

His simple words, spoken with such wanton lust, increase my desire for him ten fold.

He moves with unspeakable slowness as he lowers his mouth to my already hardened nipple.

His tongue is warm on my skin as he runs the tip of it around my nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth…biting down ever so slightly.

Pleasure flows through my body like electricity.

"You like that don't you, baby."

A smirk plays across his lips, his voice thick and low…like the embodiment of sex.

I can only nod my head at him – incapable of intelligent speech at this moment.

His mouth moves between my breasts, licking down between the mounds, dragging a soft, wet trail toward my stomach.

His lips are soft and teasing, moving down my skin, nipping along my waist…taunting me further.

"Please, Edward!"

All I can do is beg him – my need for him is great.

I feel his breath on my skin as he chuckles softly against me.

His delicious mouth continues its path down my stomach…circling and nipping past my navel, down to my hip bone.

I feel like my entire body is straining towards him…attuned to his every move…his every breath.

His lips are grazing downward, moving slowly over my heated folds.

His tongue is heaven as it dips into me, brushing lightly over my throbbing clit.

My back arches as I suck in a sharp breath, sensation sweeping over me.

His tongue circles then flicks firmly over my bundle of nerves, then his mouth is gone.

I look down to see his impossibly gorgeous eyes surveying me over my heated mound – is smile is stunning, with a hint of mischief to it.

Butterflies of anticipation flutter in my stomach as my sweet Fifty crawls back up my body.

His mouth attacks mine with animalistic fervor.

His tongue dominating mine.

I can taste myself in his mouth.

Without warning, he thrusts into me hard - his mouth had taken me to such ecstasy I hadn't noticed when he removed his jeans.

I gasp loudly and arch my back, forcing my breasts hard against his chest.

His mouth meets mine again - savagely as he pumps roughly in and out.

And then he's gone, the loss of him making my entire body ache.

He's sitting back on his knees…watching me, and to my great surprise…I like it!

I survey him in turn, and am again surprised to find myself aroused by the sight of my fluids glistening on his beautiful erection.

He crawls back up my body, his lips once again attacking mine…strong…forceful.

Again he thrusts into me, pumping over and over.

My entire body quivers and strains in my need for release.

My arms ache from pulling against the ties, every fiber in me wants to clutch him against me.

My whimpers fill the room, "Oh, Edward…please!"

I sound desperate and pathetic to myself, but I feel frantic in my need for him.

"Is there something you want?"

I'm not even able to form coherent words…I need him so badly.

My arms strain against the ties as I dig my heels into his thighs, trying to force him deeper into me.

His movements slow, and he presses himself closer to me.

His lips are softer now…tender.

I feel one of his hands move slowly up my arm and pull the restraint loose on my wrist.

My hand flies immediately to his hair, running my fingers through the silky strands, and holding him tighter against me.

He moves to the other wrist, freeing my hand.

It's satisfying to press my hands to his well muscled back and hold our bodies tightly together.

He moves against me slowly now, with deep, even strokes.

I'm so close, need permeates my entire being.

"I want to hear you, baby. Let me hear you."

A loud groan passes my lips and I feel like my panting must be deafening.

"Oh God, Edward! Harder! Please Harder!"

"Patience. I promise it will be worth it."

He continues his even pace, slow and steady, reaching into my depths with every skilled stroke.

I'm drenched in sweat and every nerve ending is on fire.

I feel like I'm becoming deranged with my sheer need of him.

My nipples begin to tingle with pleasure and I know my release is close.

I pray he will let me cum, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

The tingles are spreading, moving down my arms, and through the muscles of my torso.

My stomach is in knots as Edward quickens his pace in me.

I'm so close now, right on the edge.

"God, Edward! Please!"

His mouth moves down my neck, nibbling as he goes.

Once he reaches my collar bone he begins sucking my flesh into his mouth.

I arch my back at the sensation and I feel ecstasy begin to course through me.

My depths explode and I clamp down hard around him.

"Oh! My! Edward! Edward!"

I'm drowning in a pool of ecstasy.

"Baby, you feel so good!"

Edward moves his hand to my breast, taking my nipple between his fingers and twisting it hard.

I cum again, with mind blowing force, squeezing Edward with all my strength.

"Baby!"

I feel the warmth of his fluids fill me as he pulses deep inside me.

My body feels like Jell-o, like it has no structure.

I'm sure that if it wasn't for my skin, I would simply be a puddle of ooze.

I have never known a high like this before.

Edward's weight shifts off me and I feel him at my side, pulling me toward him

I sigh in deep satisfaction as I nuzzle into his side, my eyes closing as delicious exhaustion takes me.

**~xx~**

I stretch my arms out over my head, waiting for my fingers to hit the head board.

I touch nothing, weird.

I stretch farther, not wanting to open my eyes and still I touch nothing.

My eyes peak open and I see cupboards in front of me.

_Huh_?

I glance around me; I'm in a well appointed kitchen with dozens of cupcakes on the counter in front of me.

_Oh my God!_

_Could I be…no!_

_This can't be!_

_What an odd dream!_

I gasp in shock as I feel a warm touch on my bare waist.

I crane my neck trying to see who is behind me, if it can really be true.

I find that I am wearing very little, actually only an apron and I can feel that I'm wearing underwear.

"Do I get some of those cupcakes? You know how much I fucking love cupcakes."

_It's him!_

I'm so excited I want to scream and jump around, but I manage to keep my cool.

"Mmhmm," is all I can manage as I feel him move closer to me, his arm now coming fully around my waist.

I can feel him pressed tightly against me, especially his prominent erection.

I can't even think of the number of times I have day dreamed of touching and tasting his oh-so-tempting package.

The thought that this could happen in this amazing dream, makes my mouth water and moisture pool between my legs.

I close my eyes and quickly mumble a prayer to the fantasy gods for this amazing experience.

I bring my finger to his arm and do what I have longed to do for months.

I watch my fingers trace lightly over the beautiful ink that covers his skin.

The colored ink against his pale skin is more glorious then I ever imagined.

I turn in his arms, bringing me face to face with his breathtaking chiseled features and his enchanting green eyes.

_Oh_ _God_!

He is heartbreakingly gorgeous!

His lips curl into an impish grin as he reaches past me and swipes his finger through the frosting on one of the cupcakes.

He quickly pops his frosting covered finger into his mouth, his eyes rolling back slightly and he lets out a low groan.

"That is fucking delicious, Kitten!"

I want to taste him…no, I need to taste him.

I lean in, brushing my lips along his strong jaw.

His hands splay against my waist, pulling me tight against him.

His lips capture mine, and I can taste the metallic tang of his viper bites as they brush my tongue.

I love how his piercings feel in my mouth; I really want to suck on them, just a little.

I very gently suck his viper bites.

Edward groans deeply and clutches me even tighter to his body.

I'm encouraged by his enjoyment, so I move my lips back to his jaw and down his neck.

Edward's hands slide down to my rear and press me forcefully into his rock hard erection.

We both moan as our bodies press into each other.

Even more encouraged, I run my hands under his shirt, sliding them up the taut muscles of his abs and chest.

He feels amazing against my palms, perfect really, like my hands were made to caress him.

My fingers find the piercings in his nipples, and I just can't help myself.

I twist the small pieces of metal gently, enjoying the feel of Edward's hot breath as he hisses his pleasure against my mouth.

He presses me harder into him, letting me know how I'm affecting him.

I want to see more of him...feel more of him.

I tug his shirt over his head, eager to press my lips to his ink covered skin.

His beauty is beyond compare.

I lower my mouth to his chest, kissing along the dark patterns that wrap his body.

I breathe in his scent as my mouth moves, he's intoxicating.

I move down, taking his nipple piercing between my lips, tugging it slightly.

Edward moans low in his throat, and thrusts hard into me.

I repeat my actions on his other nipple, once again causing him to groan and thrust against me.

"Jesusfuck, Kitten!"

Hearing him swear causes shivers to travel down my spine, I absolutely love it!

I run my fingers down his body, slowly…deliberately.

I'm nervous as my fingers brush the top of his pants, I've wanted this for so long.

I'm anxious that I'll wake up from this amazing dream.

His hands pull my face back up to his lips, devouring my mouth hungrily.

My desire for him mounts as I pop the button on his pants and work the zipper down over his straining bulge.

His open fly reveals only skin, he is going commando!

The backs of my fingers brush his shaft as I push open his fly, causing us both to gasp.

I pull my lips from his; I want to see myself touch him.

I'm panting at the sight of him, fully erect before me.

Not only is his length substantial, but his girth is as well.

I wrap my hand around the base of his length, moving slowly upward.

He is perfectly smooth, save for the veins bulging prominently from his skin.

I pause once I reach his head, brushing my thumb back and forth across the ridge.

I glance up at Edward to see his lust filled eyes focused on my hand.

My thumb pushes up over his head, moving the steel ball that pierces his cock.

"Motherfuck!"

Edward groans out his pleasure, fisting his hand into my hair, pulling my mouth hard to his.

Our tongues dance together as my hand continues to pump him.

I pull my mouth from his once more, kissing my way down his body.

I sink to my knees as my lips descend further.

I tug firmly on his pants, allowing his cock to spring free.

A smile crosses my face as his tip brushes against my lips, pre-cum already glistening around the steel ball.

I lean forward, taking his tip between my lips, running my tongue firmly over his piercing.

It's hard to say which of us groans louder, all I know is I want to hear him make that sound forever.

I slide more of him into my mouth, thrilled by the temperature difference between his hot flesh and the cool metal.

I press my tongue firmly against the steel ball, moving it back and forth, earning a 'Motherfucker!' from Edward.

I move more eagerly now, longing to feel that little ball further back on my tongue.

This is so much better then all my previous dreams about him, everything is so real…the way he smells, the way he tastes, the sounds he is making.

I take him further in, till he is touching the back of my throat.

"Oh, Jesusfuck!"

Edward groans loudly as I slide him out of my mouth, grazing my teeth along his shaft, and tugging on the steel ball with my lips.

Before I get a chance to slide him in to my mouth again, he is pulling me up onto my feet.

His hands pull the apron from my body in one quick movement, devouring my breasts as soon as they are exposed to him.

My body thrills to the feel of his pierced mouth on my sensitive flesh.

His mouth is back on mine, hot and hungry.

His fingers are digging into the flesh of my rear, pulling me up.

My thighs scrape along the edge of the counter as he hoists me up, sending cupcakes scattering everywhere.

I lace my fingers into his hair and wrap my legs around his hips.

I feel cool creaminess, no doubt cupcake icing, brush across my boobs.

Edward's mouth descends on my frosted peaks with gusto, licking and sucking the frosting from my skin.

"So fucking good!"

I almost cum from the sound of him swearing and the feel of his tongue piercing circling my nipple.

I'm frantic for him and begin pushing his jeans down his thighs with my toes.

He is pawing at my panties, still nibbling my fleshy peaks.

We are scrambling against my panties like our lives depend on it.

As soon as we are free of the annoying garment, Edward's mouth is back on mine, thrusting his tongue in my mouth at the same time as I feel his cock piercing brush over my swollen clit.

Lightening shoots through my body with that touch.

I _need_ him now!

I cross my ankles over his taut ass, pulling him forward into me.

All air leaves my lungs in a whoosh as he sheaths himself fully in my aching depths.

He stills for a moment, driving me insane.

I need him to _move_!

I nudge his rear again, letting him know I want more.

He slides out of me slowly, his piercing rubbing along my walls in all the right ways.

Edward's fingers grasp my hips tightly as he shoves his way back into me.

Oh sweet Jesus!

Penises should just come with piercings, because that little ball is hitting everywhere I want it to.

Edward is pounding into me again and again, his rigid cock filling me so completely that I feel like I'm going to burst, but in a delicious way.

Sweat is beginning to make trails through the buttercream that covers my chest, but I barely notice over the exquisite euphoria.

Edward is primal as he continues to drive into me.

One of his hands has moved from my hip to the center of my back, holding me, his fingers splayed and bent, like a claw…possessively clutching me to him.

My body writhes against his, chests pressed together, flesh slapping against flesh, moans and grunts our only communication.

I feel my walls begin to twitch around him, and I rock myself harder against him.

Edward quickens his pace even more, emptying and refilling me so quickly, that by the time my brain has registered that he is out, he is already thrusting back in.

My orgasm begins, my walls clamping around him hard.

"Oh, Edward, Yes! Edward! Yes! Yes!"

I feel his cock jump inside me and warmth spreads as he empties himself in me.

He continues to slide in and out, stretching our orgasms till I am quivering with exhaustion.

I lean my head on his chest as our breathing slows; my arms hang loosely around his shoulders, my legs hanging limply against the counter.

Edward is still clutching me to him as he begins to soften inside me.

"You are fucking amazing, Kitten."

His words bring a smile to my face as my heavy lids begin to droop and sleep settles upon me.

**~xx~**

Consciousness creeps over me.

Something is off…different.

I stretch my body, trying to wake up.

I feel my feet sinking beneath me…what the hell! I crack my eyes open, expecting to be in my light filled room.

Instead, it is night.

I'm standing on a beach, warm sand beneath my toes…full moon above me.

I look around me, wondering where I am, behind me I can see soft light coming through a set of French doors.

In front of me the ocean is black, the light of the moon making a glowing path on the water.

My breath catches as soon as I see him…I know exactly where I am.

I am naked on the beach of Isle Esme, and Edward is waiting for me.

I don't know why my dreams tonight are so different…so real, but I am loving every second of it.

I step lightly into the water, the gentle waves lap at my toes.

I walk as silently as I can, marveling at Edward's beauty as the moonlight glints off his skin.

He is perfectly still in the water, the waves breaking around his body.

His face is uplifted, gazing at the moon as I approach him. I skim my hand across the water to touch him, laying my hand on top of his.

"Beautiful," I whisper.

Edward shifts his gaze down to me and I am completely taken back by his beauty.

He brings his hand to my cheek, cupping it lightly, "Nothing is beautiful in comparison to you, my love."

His words make me melt, and I lean into his palm.

He shifts his body so we are facing one another, mere inches apart.

I watch the rise and fall of Edward's chest…he is nervous.

I know this story so well, Edward…the vampire, is afraid.

Afraid he will hurt me, afraid he will loose control.

I scoot closer to Edward, till our chests are touching, his chilly skin causing my nipples to harden.

I watch his eyes darken at the meeting of our flesh and watch his breathing increase.

I move my fingers to his chest, over his heart.

"Don't be afraid, Edward. I trust you."

He brings his arm around me, pulling me tight against him, whispering, "I love you" before his lips descend to mine.

His taste is sweet in my mouth and I moan against him as his tongue slips between my lips.

I slip my hands around his neck and up into his hair, fisting it between my fingers.

Our tongues dance together and I feel Edward's hand move to trace gently along the edge of my breast.

I can feel the strength his fingers possess, yet his touch is light as a feather.

His hand trembles as he cups my breast fully, allowing the weight to fill his hand.

I pull him to me tighter, hoping to encourage him.

He relaxes slightly against me, allowing his other hand to move down my back and over the swell of my behind.

Chills travel across my skin, but not from his body temperature...from my desire for him.

Our lower bodies press tightly together and I feel his arousal firmly against my stomach.

My heart begins to flutter and my stomach fills with butterflies.

We are at the fade to black…I pray that my dream will not end here.

Edward's mouth moves more earnestly against mine…his tongue delving deeper…his hand pressing harder.

I pull myself up his body, wrapping my legs around his hips, his arm under my behind, easily supporting my weight.

Edward moves his lips from mine, his eyes searching mine, "Are you sure you want this? Want me?"

The tone in his voice breaks my heart, even now…being with him like this, he still doubts himself.

I move my hand to his forehead, brushing his hair back before running my hand down to press against his cheek.

"Edward, there is nothing on this earth that I want more then you."

Edward's smile is dazzling as he once again brings his lips to mine.

I can feel our bodies moving and the light breeze on my skin as we exit the water.

Edward is walking us into the house, but not at his usual calm pace…he is eager.

We pass through the French doors, and into the beautiful interior.

Our eyes remain locked on one another as he lowers me onto the bed.

His mouth is on me the second my body touches the bed, kissing down my neck to my collar bone.

I feel no chill from his lips. I only feel heat...heat from wanting him so badly.

I move my hands over his shoulders, marveling at the smoothness of his skin.

His body is both extremely hard, yet so silky soft at the same time.

His lips move down over my breast…slowly…tentatively…he is still frightened.

Heat is moving across my skin, I arch into his mouth, wanting more contact.

We both gasp as his tongue comes out to trace my nipple…pebbling immediately at his touch.

His body is hovering over mine, his mouth moving to my other breast while one hand begins to caress my thigh.

I shift my legs, opening them…allowing him to settle between them.

His eyes move up to mine, holding me captive in his gaze.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you…promise me."

I move my hand into his hair and pull myself up till my lips touch his.

"I promise. I love you, Edward."

He captures my bottom lip in his as soon as the words leave my mouth.

Heat is coursing through me like lava in my veins.

I feel him at my entrance…hesitating…waiting for my approval.

I smile softly around his lips…always the gentleman.

I move my hand down his back, till it rests right above his behind, applying pressure, so he knows I want him to move forward.

He enters me slowly…I can see him fighting to control himself.

The feel of him inside me is unbelievable.

I feel the cold of his body, but I welcome it, he feels so…right.

He is in me fully now, both of us breathing heavily.

Edward is perfectly still on top of me, fear written in his expression.

I move my hand to his face, smoothing my fingers over the worry lines that crease his forehead.

"You aren't hurting me, Edward, just love me."

My words seem to wipe away his fears as he begins to move with in me.

Heaven doesn't even come close to describing how good he feels.

I feel like I was thirsty in the desert and he is a cool drink of water.

I raise my hips to meet his…our bodies syncing with each others.

Edward's movements are perfect, every thrust slow and steady.

"Edward, you can move faster."

"No, love, I won't hurt you."

I almost want to laugh – mostly at myself – he's even protective in my dreams.

"You are not anywhere close to hurting me. I want you to let go and enjoy yourself."

Hurt flashes across his face and his movements stop.

"You think I'm not enjoying myself?"

I brush my hand through his hair again.

"That's not what I meant; I just want you to feel as good as I do."

Edward lowers his lips to mine, softly kissing the corners of my mouth.

"You always make me feel good, and this…this is…ecstasy!"

His hands are stroking through my hair and his eyes are filled with love.

It's kind of funny that we are having this conversation, what a crazy dream.

"Edward, I just want you to let go and just…feel. Would it be better if I am on top, that way I'll have a little more…control."

If a vampire could blush, I think Edward would be bright red.

His eyes are hidden from me as he looks down and nods just slightly.

I smile widely as he flips us, never loosing his contact with me.

I push myself up, keeping my hands on his chest to steady myself.

Edward's hands move to my waist, holding me as I start to move, rocking back and forth.

His breath is speeding as we move, "Let go, Edward, let go."

His hands move to my hips, his speed increasing, a low rumble coming from his chest…almost like a purr.

I slide my hands up along his sternum, lowering my chest to his…kissing along his neck.

His hands move to my back now, holding me to him.

I feel my orgasm building, coiling in my abdomen.

Edward's hands slide down to cup my bottom, moving me along his body.

I explode around him, my entire body gripping him tightly.

I feel a rush of cold flood my body, Edward arching into me…my name falling from his lips like a prayer.

My lips find his again, we kiss slowly…sensually.

I slide off him and curl myself around him.

I continue pressing my lips to his as he smiles a dazzlingly beautiful smile.

My eyes feel heavy and I'm struggling to keep them open.

Edward pulls the covers over us and tucks his arm around me, kissing my forehead.

"Sleep now. I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

**~xx~**

I rub my hand over my face, my eyes are still closed.

I'm trying to clear the fog of sleep from my brain.

I have had such trippy dreams tonight.

I stretch…arching my back, arms over my head…and I start falling.

_What the fuck!_

My eyes fly open in time for me to catch myself before I hit the door in front of me.

_Where the hell am I?_

Clearly, I'm still dreaming. This has been such a crazy night.

I look around me, wondering where my mind has taken me now.

I'm standing on the front step of a very nice house, clearly in a rich area.

I don't recognize where I am at all, and I'm a little unsure of what to do next. Should I knock on the door or should I walk away?

I don't know where I am, so walking away really isn't an option.

I take a deep breath and knock quietly on the door.

Nothing.

I'm not sure if I should knock again.

I lean in, wondering if I can hear anything through the door.

I can hear the faint sound of a piano being played.

Well, since all my other dreams have been about Edward, I'm going to hope this one is as well and that I will be welcome.

I turn the door knob as quietly as I can, stepping into a spacious entry area.

The piano is still playing in the background, though whoever is playing doesn't seem to be playing seriously.

I suppose I should announce myself so I don't scare whoever is in here.

"Hello?"

The piano stops immediately and I hear the pound of footsteps coming toward me.

Everything happens all at once…I'm so shocked all I can do is stand here and stare.

Robert Pattinson is walking quickly toward me…his brilliant smile lighting his face.

Before I can even process that he is in front of me, he is scooping me up into his arms.

_Holy_…

I don't even know what to think…I'm pretty sure my brain has quit working.

I can feel his hands on my back, clutching me to him.

His voice is muffled as his face presses into my hair.

"You're here!"

He sounds so happy I can't help but smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

He is warm and smells wonderful…like soap and after shave and dryer sheets.

His lips are now on my forehead and working their way down to my lips.

He parts my lips gently with his own, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I moan as his tongue brushes mine, and I slide my fingers up into his hair.

I haven't had too many dreams about Robert before, mostly just dreams about meeting him, maybe hugging him…nothing like this.

He is an absolutely magnificent kisser…his mouth the perfect mixture of softness and strength.

I hope I never wake up.

Rob sets me back on my feet and pulls his lips from mine. His face is soft as he gazes at me, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I missed you."

My heart is beating a hundred miles a minute.

No picture or video does him justice…he is perfection.

I can only gape at him, no words are coming to my brain…he is looking at me with love.

His expression turns to confusion as he continues stroking his fingers through my hair.

"You're quiet today, are you alright?"

His voice is laced with concern and I scramble to find words.

"I'm great…I'm just happy to be here."

Rob wraps his arms back around me, "Did you have a good day?"

I smile widely at him, "I did, but this is definitely the best part. How was your day?"

"It was fun. Mrs. A was here today and we made ice cream."

I look at him in confusion…_Who?_

He smiles at me again, "You remember…my chef. We made ice cream today. That woman cracks me up! She actually made me pee my pants from laughing so hard!"

Rob is guiding me into the kitchen as he talks, I stop and turn to look at him…giggling.

"Did you seriously pee your pants?"

"I did. I couldn't help it, I was laughing so hard!"

Just watching his face as he tells the story is making me laugh.

"What did she say that was so funny?"

Rob turns beet red and breaks into a fit of laughter, it's a few moments till he can go on.

"Well, I was licking the ice cream churner after we finished making ice cream and she asked me if I knew how many girls would like to be that churner!"

I'm sure I must look a bit shocked and then I burst into laughter with him, laughing so hard it hurts.

I lean into him, light chuckles still hitting me, "She's right, you know."

He looks down at me, a smile still lighting his face, though his eyes take on a more serious look.

"I know and I told her that, but there is only one person I want to lick like that."

The look on his face makes butterflies churn in my stomach and once again his lips are on mine.

He kisses me deeper this time…with more passion.

I wrap my arms tightly around him, holding him close.

His lips break from mine, "What do you say to some of that ice cream?"

I place a light kiss on his neck, "Sounds great."

I watch his every movement as he walks around the kitchen, trying to find bowls and spoons.

I laugh quietly to myself that it takes him so long to find what he's looking for; clearly he spends very little time in the kitchen.

I hoist myself up on the counter next to where Rob is scooping ice cream into bowls.

I grab one of the spoons and sneak a bite, popping it into my mouth.

"Mmm, that's wonderful."

"Hey, you were supposed to wait-"

I quickly scoop up another bite and slide it into his mouth before he can continue.

In my haste, some of the ice cream misses his mouth and starts sliding down his chin.

I can't help myself; I lean in and run my tongue over the ice cream that covers the scruff on his jaw.

I sigh at the feel of his scruffy face beneath my tongue…I want to keep going.

I scoot myself closer to him, keeping my mouth on his jaw.

I feel him swallow heavily as I bring a hand up to his neck, "I thought you wanted ice cream."

His voice cracks as I start kissing my way down his neck, running my tongue across his Adam's apple.

I suck along his neck gently before I speak, "I do, but it just tastes so much better on you."

I lean my mouth back in to taste him again and am stopped short by ice cold spreading across the top of my chest.

I look down to see the edge of my v-neck shirt covered in ice cream…dripping down into my bra.

I shift my gaze to Rob, who is wearing a devilish grin.

"Two can play at this game."

He lowers his mouth to my collar bone and begins licking the ice cream off my skin.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to burst into flame, from the feel of his tongue on my body.

His mouth moves from one side of my collar bone to the other, then he starts making his way up my neck…driving me insane.

"Do you still want ice cream?"

I shake my head no, words completely failing me.

"Well I do, but your shirt seems to be in my way."

My mouth goes completely dry as he flashes me his sexy crooked grin.

His fingers trail lightly down my sides till they reach the bottom of my shirt.

"May I?"

I nod my consent, my voice failing me again.

He gently grasps the hem of my tee-shirt and tugs it over my head.

As soon as I'm free of my shirt, his mouth descends to my cleavage, and he begins licking and sucking the ice cream that has settled there.

His warm mouth mixed with the cold ice cream, puts me in a whirlwind of sensation.

"Mmmm, yummy! This is much better off you then from a bowl. You're a mess though, come on…let's hit the shower."

What!

The shower!

As in naked and wet…with him!

My own brain is trying to kill me!

I sound ridiculous, even to myself; I have seen him naked…well, Edward naked, several times in my dreams…why does this feel so different?

The only explanation I have is just that my dreams tonight have been so real and my other encounters were all Edward, and Rob is so very different than Edward.

His hands are sure and strong as he helps me down from the counter and guides me up the stairs.

He leads me through a bedroom, which I assume is his, and into a spacious bathroom.

Rob steps away from me to turn on the water and then starts stripping off his clothes.

All I can do is stare. He is stunning, every inch of him…perfection.

I watch in fascination as the lean muscles of his back ripple in movement while he removes his last remaining clothes and steps into the shower.

I'm still standing in the middle of the room, dressed except for my shirt, when Rob pokes his head out of the shower.

"Are you enjoying the show or are you going to join me?"

I'm pretty sure I must turn ten shades of red as I start stepping out of my clothes, noting Rob's admiring glance.

I step into the shower, brushing lightly against him as I step in.

I'm staring at my toes as I stand in the hot water, afraid to look up.

Rob pulls my chin up till our eyes are locked on one another's, then his lips crash to mine.

His kiss is soft, but lust filled…the heat of my desire coursing through my body.

Our bodies are pressed tightly together, his desire for me making itself known.

I moan into his mouth with the knowledge that he desires me the same way I desire him.

Our mouths and bodies are becoming more heated as we move against each other…our hands exploring every inch of the others body.

Rob moves his mouth from mine just enough to whisper the words, "I think we are clean enough. Bedroom?"

I nod my head against him as I kiss my way from his chest back up to his lips.

We are stumbling and slipping our way from the shower…not wanting to remove our lips from each other.

We tumble back onto the bed…Rob settling on top of me.

My legs fall open and he nestles perfectly between my thighs.

I feel him at my entrance and there is no pause before he slips inside me.

He is perfect within me, like our bodies were meant to fit together.

His movements are slow and sweet, but strong, filling me completely.

I keep my face near his, wanting to feel his every pant…his every sigh.

He is my world right now…there is nothing but the two of us…we are lost in each other.

I sigh and moan my release under him...overwhelmed with emotion as I feel him pulse and release inside me.

Tears begin to prick my eyes and slide over my cheeks.

Rob's lips touch my tears sweetly, "Are you okay?"

I focus on his beautiful ocean colored eyes and smile widely at him.

"I'm perfect. I'm insanely, deliriously happy and I love you so much!"

His lips are so sweet as they meet mine, it sends more tears running down my face.

Rob's breath is heavy on my lips as he separates us slightly, "I love you too."

We adjust ourselves so that he is spooning me and I have never felt more loved in my life.

Rob is already snoring softly behind me and I drift off with the biggest grin on my face.

**~xx~**

I can feel the sun hitting my face even before I open my eyes and I know I'm back in my own room.

I sit up and rub my hands over my eyes.

I sigh deeply as I look around my room, my dreams still fresh in my mind.

I kick my feet over the edge of the bed and shuffle into my bathroom.

I look the same as I gaze in the mirror, but my emotions are all over the place.

I lean in to stare more closely at my face.

My lips look a bit swollen…weird…like I have been kissing for hours.

How can that be?

I continue to check myself over.

I notice a small bruise on my collar bone…right where Fifty had been sucking.

How is this possible!

I strip my pajamas off, checking myself in the mirror.

There are finger size bruises on my hips, right where vampire Edward had held me.

_No way!_

_Impossible!_

I turn to look at my back side and see scrapes on my thighs from being shoved against the counter.

_Am I still dreaming!_

_How…there is no way…Oh my God! _

_The wish box!_

I run back to my bedroom and grab the wish box, popping open the lid.

Inside lies the tiny piece of paper I had written on. I unfold it quickly.

_It's blank!_

_How can this be!_

I remember writing out my wish last night, 'To be able to step into MoBS, MotU,CWIA & Twilight and spend a day with Robert Pattinson'.

I had made a huge outlandish wish because I thought it was a bunch of crap.

_But now…_

_What do I think?_

_Is this really possible?_

I go straight to my lap top and quickly Google 'wish boxes'.

There I find the legend of the wish box, exactly as my sister told me.

It took some digging, but I am able to locate some testimonials of people who have had their wishes granted.

They all say the same thing, after their wish had come true in what appeared be a dream, the paper in the wish box was blank.

I sit staring at my computer screen for a long time, unable to believe what I just read.

_My wish came true!_

_There is no other explanation!_

_Oh my God!_

_My wish came true!_

_I slept with all my favorite Edwards!_

_Oh my God!_

_I fucking slept with Robert Pattinson!_

I'm beside myself with excitement.

I'm going to call my sister and tell her the wish box is the best gift ever, though I'm going to keep the reason why to myself.

Then…I believe I need to make another wish and go back to bed.

I head back to my bedroom, a huge grin on my face.

**~x The End x~**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful readers, you all rock! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
